


Heads Will Roll

by Smalls2233ButDark (Smalls2233)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bloodplay, D/s, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Double Penetration, Getting off to torture, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233ButDark
Summary: One of the last things Jesse McCree ever expected to see when he walked into the observation room for information extraction was Jack Morrison. He had assumed Overwatch’s golden boy preferred to keep his hands out of Blackwatch business lest he get sullied by association.---Jesse McCree finds out that he's much more fucked than he thought he was.





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and realize that this is a fic that's centered around torture and Gabe/Jack/Jesse getting off to it. If that's not something you jive with, don't read it

One of the last things Jesse McCree ever expected to see when he walked into the observation room for information extraction was Jack Morrison. He had assumed Overwatch’s golden boy preferred to keep his hands out of Blackwatch business lest he get sullied by association.

Jesse looked from Jack, to Gabriel, to back to Jack, and his gaze returned to Gabriel with a, “The hell is the Strike Commander of goddamned  _ Overwatch  _ doin’ at a Blackwatch information extraction session?” Not torture, never torture. Always information extraction. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in amusement, “We have two prisoners, one for you and one for…”

“Well, I had assumed you, Reyes,” Jesse replied, his brows furrowed.

“I’m taking the first one,” Jack said in his rough voice, it didn’t match his golden hair and perfect face. Jesse wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to that, the few times he ever interacted with Jack, the gruff quality of his voice never failed to shock Jesse.

Jesse his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, his teeth clicking as they met. He really had no words to say, especially not as Jack pulled off his body armor and shrugged off his duster. Jesse shot a look at Gabriel who simply shrugged at him, the bastard.

“What’d these guys do, McCree?” Jack asked as he folded up his duster. Because of course he did.

Jesse stared at Gabriel. “He asked you, not me,” Gabriel said, looking painfully smug.

“Right,” Jesse said, finding his voice. “They’re — uh —“ He was distracted by the way Jack pushed his long sleeves up, revealing toned forearms. “Trafficking, kids and omnics. We need to get details on where their last shipment went and the names of buyers.”

Jack’s jaws clenched, “Ah,” he said, his blue eyes were chips of cold ice as he stared at Jesse. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“I think that I’d have to agree with you there, sir,” Jesse said slowly. The look in Jack’s eyes unnerved him, how cold it was. But he really was looking forward to making the creeps suffer.

“I’ll get the shipment details,” Jack said as he prowled out of the room. 

“You can relax now, McCree,” Gabriel laughed after Jack left. “Don’t really get why Jack’s got you so worked up.”

Jesse looked at Gabriel, “Put yourself in my shoes, boss.”

“Mm,” Gabriel hummed and took slow steps across the room to sit down in a chair. He patted the one next to him and threw his legs onto the wall underneath the one way glass. “You didn’t know about Jack?”

Jesse cautiously sat down next to Gabriel, “How do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Gabriel started and scratched the back of his neck. “Jack’s brutal, enjoys shit like this. I’m sure you can relate. Goddamned all of us in Blackwatch can.”

“He doesn’t really seem the type, I guess?” Jesse said as the lights flickered on in the interrogation cell. It wasn’t a small room, but it seemed even bigger because the only objects in it were a steel chair a man was cuffed to and a small table of information extraction tools.

The door opened up and Jack’s footsteps were loud over the speakers. Each step was slow and measured, Jesse swallowed as he watched Jack walk, watched the way the bound prisoner squirmed.

“Basil Clement,” Jack said softly. “You know why you’re here, so let me give you two options. You tell us where your last shipment went willingly, or you tell us where your last shipment left with significantly fewer unbroken bones.”

Clement glared at Jack when Jack ripped the bag off of his head. “I ain’t talkin’,” he growled.

Jack backhanded him, “Where’d the shipment go?” Lines of blood trailed across Clement’s face and Jesse noticed the rings that lined Jack’s right hand.

Clement said nothing.

“This could be easy for you, Basil,” Jack said as he reached towards the table. “I don’t want to make this hurt.”

“You ain’t gonna get me to talk,” Clement’s accent was a thick, southern one. The trafficking ring Blackwatch had just busted’s headquarters was deep within the bayous of Louisiana. Clement himself was a thick man with greasy black hair and green eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” Jack hummed. He grabbed a knife off of the table and without a second thought, jammed it deep through the meaty part of Clement’s hand straight into the wooden block his arms were tied to.

Clement howled in pain as Jack twisted the knife. “Where’s the shipment, Basil?” Jack asked. “Tell me where and the pain will stop.”

“Fuck. You,” Clement ground out.

“Now, that’s not what I’m wanting to hear,” Jack pulled the knife from Clement’s hand and quickly slammed a fist down onto the brittle bones. The snap of bones was nearly drowned out by Clement’s scream. “Shipment details, Basil.”

Jesse’s gaze flicked over to Gabriel to try and gauge his expression, but the commander was as stone faced as ever. As if watching Jack goddamned Morrison break a guy’s hand wasn’t anything out of the usual.

Jesse wished he was half as unaffected as Gabriel seemed to be. His own pants felt uncomfortably tight as he watched Jack take the knife to Clement’s arm and make precise cuts across it. Each cut was preceded by a “Shipment location, Basil,” and followed by a slight hitch in Jesse’s breath as fear and arousal shot through him in equal quantities.

He didn’t know why watching Jack flay Clement was affecting him so much. Throughout his years in Blackwatch, he had conducted hundreds of information extraction sessions. In Deadlock he was the one who made examples out of traitors. He never once popped a boner during any of them.

So why did watching Jack make him harder than he had ever been in his life?

Clement was beyond screams of pain when Jack snapped the bones of his arm in a single hand. Weak whimpers left his throat as the  _ snap _ of his arm played loudly over the speakers.

“I don’t have to keep hurting you, Basil. Tell me where the shipment is,” Jack’s voice was soft but his thumb was dug into the flesh of Clement’s arm through one of the deeper cuts.

“I don’t know the specifics,” Clement gasped, finally beginning to crack.

“Best scrounge then up,” Jack’s grip didn’t seem to loosen at all on Clement’s arm.

“They’re going somewhere in the south,” Clement’s voice broke as Jack twisted his arm. “In the Blue Ridge. There’s a facility that divides them up, omnics, kids, women all go different places, and sends them to sellers.”

“The Blue Ridge mountains cover a lot of ground, where specifically are they?” Jack asked. “Tell me specifics and the pain will stop.”

“North Carolina, near Asheville, that’s all I know.”

“Was that really so hard?” Jack let go of Clement’s destroyed arm. His hand was covered in crimson blood, and when he looked to the one way glass, Jesse saw his eyes were alive.

“Fuck you,” Clement groaned.

Jack clicked his tongue, “I’m sure we’ll find a nice place in supermax for you. A place where they  _ really  _ don’t like child traffickers and pedophiles.”

“I’m sure you’re not gonna like it when I tell the media that the Strike Commander of Overwatch is a fuckin’ psychopath,” Clement growled. “Goin’ beyond bein’ complicit in torture to goddamn conductin’ it.”

Jack laughed, the noise unexpected in the situation and one of his million watt smiles he used for the media lit up his face. “Of course,” he ran a mostly blood free hand through his hair. “You know, my Gabriel tells me that I’m awfully dense sometimes.”

“My Gabriel?” Jesse turned to face Gabriel. “The hell’s he mean by that?”

Gabriel winked at Jesse, “You know.” Jesse really didn’t know.

“Right, can’t say I’m sorry about this,” Jack pulled his sidearm out of its holster and before Jesse could even process the movement, a gunshot damn near blew out the speakers. Jack shot Clement from a foot away, his blood coated the floor and back wall of the interrogation cell. 

When Jack turned around, blood and flecks of white bone covered him and Jesse’s cock throbbed in his pants. He tried to subtly adjust himself to relieve himself of some of the pressure, but he didn’t want to draw Gabriel’s attention. Didn’t want his commander to see just how fucked up he was quickly realizing he was.

Gabriel whistled low, “He sure makes a mess, doesn’t he?”

Jesse eyed the blood and brains splattered across the wall, the twitching corpse, “Nobody ever taught him protocol, did they?”

“I tried,” Gabriel shrugged and stood up. If he was hard, Jesse couldn’t tell. Not that he was looking for any signs that what they had just seen had affected him as much as it did Jesse. “But Jack doesn’t really listen. He likes to do things his own way. But,” he tapped Jesse’s shoulder in a sign to stand up. “He gets the job done and gets results.”

Jesse stood up and prayed that Gabriel wouldn’t notice his erection. “What do you want me to get from Queen?” He asked, “Names of sellers or what?”

Gabriel nodded, “Seller names and see if you can get a more specific location.”

Jesse nodded, “Dead or alive at the end?”

“I don’t care,” Gabriel shrugged. “He’s either gonna die here or be killed in prison, so whatever you feel like.”

Jesse blinked slowly, “Right. I’ll see where this goes.”

“Gabriel, where are my extra clothes?” Jack threw open the door and the stench of blood followed him. He was caked in the sticky, drying liquid.

Gabriel stared at Jack, “Next time stand more than a foot away and you won’t ruin your clothes.”

Jesse’s cock twitched in his pants at the reminder and he tried to quell his arousal by thinking of  _ anything  _ unsexy. Of course, ask him an hour before then and he would have said that watching Jack fucking Morrison shoot somebody point blank in the face would have been on that list.

Jack stripping free of his shirt didn’t help Jesse’s arousal situation either. He averted his eyes from the creamy skin and muscles that went from beyond toned to sculpted from goddamned marble.

“I’ll go get ready for my session,” Jesse croaked out. He scrambled out the door quickly and missed the almost smug look that Gabriel and Jack shared.

He knew he had at least half an hour before the cell was ready for him. The cleaning bots had to make everything sterile again and get the body for disposal. Usually, he would have just stayed in the observation room. But his boner was showing no signs of flagging, and being in the same room as Jack would have been no help.

Jesse tied his hair back, it was getting too long and he knew that Gabriel would soon snap at him to get it cropped close to his head again. The length didn’t bother him most of the time, but he didn’t need to be shaking it out of his face while he was trying to intimidate somebody.

Of course, he didn’t need a goddamned hard-on while he was trying to intimidate somebody either. Jesse leaned back against the wall of the hallway and sighed loudly. 

By the time he got a ping of, ‘Queen’s ready for you,” thirty minutes later from Gabriel, Jesse’s erection had mostly faded. He just needed to compartmentalize the memory of Jack torturing Clement and never think of it again. Then he’d be fine.

Jesse took a deep breath and steeled himself for the information extraction. It was routine, something he did countless times before. Never after getting turned on, but he could ignore that bit. Probably.

Jesse’s face was neutral as he took slow, measured steps into the interrogation room. His spurs jangled as they clipped the floor. The room smelled strongly of chemical disinfectant. There was no sign that not even an hour previously it had been bathed in blood and gray matter.

“Joseph Queen,” Jesse drawled and ripped the blindfold off of Queen’s face. “We could do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice. Seller names and shipment details.”

“Fuck off,” Queen spat.

“Watch the language, buddy,” Jesse’s eyes narrowed and he reached for a knife on the table. “Tell me seller names and where the shipment location is in more detail than just ’Near Asheville’ and you’ll be sent to supermax without gettin’ hurt.”

“I ain’t fuckin’ talkin’,” Queen scowled.

“I  _ said _ watch the fuckin’ language,” Jesse jammed the tip of the knife through the first knuckle of Queen’s pinkie. A vein on his forehead bulged, but Queen remained silent with no screams. “Seller names and shipment details.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Jesse pulled the knife out of the wood and quickly slammed it through the next knuckle of the pinkie, “You’ve for twenty-eight — sorry, twenty-six now — knuckles, Queen. Give me the details before you have none left and I move on to pullin’ teeth.”

“How long did it take for Basil to crack?” Queen bared his teeth at Jesse. “Because I ain’t as weak as him.”

“Seller names, Queen,” Jesse dug his glove covered thumb into the bleeding stump of his pinkie.

Queen grit his teeth, “Go fuck yourself.”

Jesse backhanded him, “How many times am I gonna have to ask you to watch the damn language?”

“You’re not gettin’ a peep outta me.”

“We have tech to bring you back if you die,” Jesse said with narrowed eyes. “I can keep doin’ this again and again,” it was a lie. Rez tech was still experimental and Angela would rather kill him herself than let him use it for information extraction. But he wanted to plant the seeds of fear in Queen.

Queen glared at him but said nothing so Jesse grabbed a hammer from the table and brought it down hard on Queen’s thumb. Queen’s stomach tensed and a weak moan of pain left his lips. Jesse’s eyes narrowed and a smug grin threatened to break out.

“Seller names, Queen.”

Once again, Queen stayed silent and Jesse brought the hammer down onto the next finger. “I can stop the pain, Joseph, just give me Seller names and shipment specifics.”

“Not givin’ you nothin’,” Queen groaned out through gritted teeth.

Jesse grabbed Queen’s shattered thumb and twisted it back. Queen screamed in pain. Jesse realized that he was—

Jesse realized that he was rock hard again.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but his cock was solid and had to be tenting his jumpsuit. He tried to not let the mixture of shock and disgust play on his features at the realization.

“Give me the seller names of the next bones I’m takin’ this hammer to will be your ribs,” Jesse prayed that his voice was level, prayed that it sounded unaffected. 

“Ain’t talkin’.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes and slammed the hammer down on Queen’s rib cage. He heard the bones crunch under the force and Queen scream. But he still refused to talk. So Jesse raised the hammer again and brought it to Queen’s hand and felt the crunch of his index finger beneath the hammer.

After Jesse had alternated between Queen’s hand and ribs several times, he finally gasped in pain, “The Aeolus Corporation. That’s the seller.”

Jesse held the hammer still, “When are they gonna pick ‘em up?” He knew of the Aeolus Corporation, they mostly sold aircraft. He wouldn’t have pegged them as human and omnic traffickers, but Jesse had grown to lose the ability to be surprised throughout his years with Blackwatch.

“Next week,” tears brimmed in Queen’s eyes as Jesse dug the tips of his fingers into his side, shifting the broken ribs. “There’ll be three or four transport jets comin’ to take the goods.”

“Where exactly?” Jesse dug his hand harder in and felt jagged bones break Queen’s flesh.

“Don’t know,” Queen gasped.

“I’m thinkin’ that you better learn quickly,” Jesse pulled his hand back only to bring his fist down harder on Queen’s ribs.

“Near Asheville,” Queen near sobbed.

“Where near Asheville?”

“West?”

“The entire fuckin’ United States is west of Asheville, Queen. Give me specifics.”

“Thirty miles east, I swear that’s all I know.”

“Disappointing,” Jesse said. In reality he got all that he needed to know, Gabriel would have Blackwatch satellites scan the Blue Ridge Mountains near Asheville and they would hopefully find the warehouse.

Jesse turned to walk away, took about two steps before an idea took hold of his mind. He swallowed and his cock throbbed even harder between his legs.

He knew that he should just leave, let Queen he shipped off to jail. But still his fingers twitched as he thought of snapping Queen’s neck.

Jesse turned around and felt Jack and Gabriel’s eyes on his back as he faced Queen. Queen’s eyes were closed, his hands mangled.

“I just realized,” Jesse said softly. “That jail’s too good for monsters like you.”

Before Queen could respond or process his words, Jesse grabbed the knife that was on the table and slashed a line across Queen’s throat. Blood sprayed over him as he then wrapped his large, gloved hands around  Queen’s head and  _ twisted _ until he heard a sharp  _ snap _ and Queen’s body went loose. At the snap, Jesse’s eyes drifted shut and he moaned softly, he was cumming— Oh  _ fuck _ he was cumming, his eyes snapped open at the realization. His cock pulsed as he came, thick ropes of cum painting his briefs.

He came as he snapped some fucker’s neck. While his boss and  _ his _ boss — and maybe husband? Boyfriend? Fuck buddy? — watched.

But  _ fuck _ it felt so good. He felt alive, every nerve in his body was on fire.

“That’ll be good, McCree,” Gabriel’s voice rang over the speakers and Jesse stood stock still. “Get in the observation room so we can make a plan to intercept the sellers.”

“I— of course, sir,” Jesse’s eyes were wide and panicked as he took mechanical steps to the door. He took the leather gloves off of his hand by muscle memory alone and tossed them in the ground to be incinerated with the corpse.

He was going to have to look Gabriel in the eyes after Gabriel watched him have a goddamned orgasm snapping a guy’s neck. Watched him have an erection the entire time he tortured a man.

Jesse was still hard as he walked the short distance from the information extraction cell to the observation room. Even his terror couldn’t bring his erection down. Maybe it only made it harder? Fuck, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was  _ much  _ more fucked than he had expected.

Also, much more fucked than he expected was Jack. Quite literally, as when Jesse opened the door to the observation room, streaks of crimson trailed above Jack’s hands on the one way glass as Gabriel pounded into him. Jesse froze in the doorway at the sight.

“I—“ Jesse started. He felt like a deer in the headlights. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him, “Close the door,” he barked. Jesse immediately obliged and shut the door, too damn well trained by Gabriel not to.

“Are you two… fucking after I just snapped a guy’s neck?” Jesse asked slowly.

“What does it look like?” Gabriel asked as he rolled his hips flush against Jack’s ass.

“Looks like you’re fuckin’ Morrison after I just snapped a guy’s neck,” Jesse said.

“Started before,” Jack said as he brought a hand to his cock and started jerking himself off. “When you began the tortu—“

“Information extraction,” Gabriel cut in.

“Whatever, when you began the  _ information extraction  _ Gabe started fucking me,” Jack said.

“That’s, uh. Do you need a psych eval?” Jesse asked.

“Do you?” Gabriel asked.

“Pardon?”

“You were rock hard the entire time Jack worked on Clement,” Gabriel said, he brushed Jack’s hand away from his cock and began stroking Jack’s cock himself. “You came when you snapped Queen’s neck.”

“I—“

“You’re still hard as a rock.”

“I get that I’m apparently more fucked up than I thought,” Jesse snapped.

“So do you want help with that?” Gabriel asked.

“What?” Jesse stared blankly at Gabriel and Jack and his heart felt like it had stopped. 

“I’m asking if you want us to fuck you.”

Jesse laughed, a nervous sound, “Are you joking?”

“He’s not,” Jack said, and then shuddered as white cum joined the crimson blood on the wall. “Don’t have to say yes, we’d appreciate it though.”

“Your choice, Jesse,” Gabriel said and god  _ dammit _ Jesse couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips at Gabriel addressing him by his name.

“I’m already goin’ to Hell, I guess,” Jesse sighed and began to strip out of his blood soaked uniform. 

Jack was on him before he even had his belt off. His fingers trailed through the tacky, drying blood on Jesse’s arm and he kissed along the scruff on Jesse’s jaw. Jesse couldn’t help the full body shiver that ran through his body as Jack’s tongue ran along the blood on his jaw. 

Gabriel quickly joined as well, he pushed Jesse’s hands out of the way and made quick work of unbuckling his belt. “I knew watching Jack would be enough for you to realize,” Gabriel murmured as he forced the chaps off of Jesse. “You’ve been around violence your entire life, you don’t stick around it for that long and not find the attraction to it.”

“How did it feel snapping his neck?” Jack whispered in his ear and ran a bloodied hand along Jesse’s chest as Gabriel pulled down his jumpsuit.

Snapping necks wasn’t anything that Jesse was unaccustomed to. It was Blackwatch, if there was a week where he hadn’t killed somebody, it was a rarity. But, “It felt incredible,” Jesse whispered and Gabriel wrapped a hand around his hard cock and began stroking.

“Mm,” Jack nosed along the crook of his neck, lapping up blood as he went. “Gabe tells me that I should have been Blackwatch’s Commander. He prefers to watch torture over conducting it — he came twice, stroking himself while watching you.”

Jesse made a choked sound and Jack laughed. Jesse was completely overwhelmed, not just physically with Gabriel and Jack’s roaming hands, but mentally. His brain was trying to process all of the thoughts, the fact that he came while snapping a man’s neck, that Gabriel and Jack fucked, watching him.

“Have you ridden cock before?” Gabriel asked as he ran a thumb along Jesse’s foreskin.

“I —  _ fuck _ — haven’t in ages,” Jesse groaned out. Jack’s fingers were spreading tacky blood across his nipples.

“Shame,” Gabriel hummed. “Was thinking of having me and Jack fuck you at the same time but—“

“Oh Christ, do that.”

Gabriel stared at him, “You’re not ready for two dicks at once, Jesse.”

“Make it hurt,” Jesse groaned and bucked his hips into Gabriel’s hand. “Want you and Morrison to be rough with me.”

“ _ Shit _ , pup,” Gabriel groaned while Jack moaned and pressed his cock against Jesse’s ass. “On your knees, I want you to suck me off.”

Jesse obliged, fast as lightning he fell to his knees and Gabriel wrapped fingers tightly into Jesse hair, dragging him to his crotch. Jesse winced at the sharp tug, but opened his mouth as Gabriel dragged him along his cock. His breath hitched as Gabriel forced him onto his cock, damn near jammed it down his throat.

Tears brimmed in Jesse’s eyes as Gabriel fucked his mouth, Jesse could barely do anything more than swallow around the thick length in his mouth and try to quell his gag reflex.

Jack knelt down next to Jesse and raked his nails down his bicep. “Do you know how long Gabe’s been wanting this?” He asked and Jesse moaned around Gabriel’s dick in his mouth. “You had just turned twenty two, it was your first honeypot mission. You snapped the target’s neck while he was still inside of you.” Jesse’s cock throbbed at the memory, how disgusting it had been then, how  _ appealing  _ it seemed now. “Gabe got home and told me he wanted you.” Jack’s nails dug into the meat of his flesh, and Jesse felt blood well around them. It was incredible.

Gabriel bottomed out in Jesse’s throat and cut off his ability to breathe. He stayed like that for several long moments before he pulled back, just long enough for Jesse to breathe in ragged, gasping breaths. “The tapes of that are in records,” Gabriel murmured as he shoved Jesse back down on his cock. Jesse’s hips twitched, trying to find friction in nothing. “Could be fun, fucking you while you watch yourself snap that arms dealer’s neck.”

Gabriel fucked in and out of Jesse’s mouth a few more times, his heavy length enough to bulge obscenely in his throat. Jesse brought a hand to it and couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the feeling. 

Gabriel’s already tight grip on his his hair tightened to the point where Jesse felt some of his hair pull free from his head. Tears unwillingly began to spill from his eyes at the pain, but he was on fire. Every part of his body was hypersensitive and singing.

Gabriel pulled Jesse forward until his nose was shoved into the trimmed thicket of curls and Jesse felt Gabriel’s cock pulse in his mouth as he came down his throat. He stayed there for long enough that Jesse felt his vision start to haze over, completely unable to draw in a breath. When he pulled Jesse off of his cock, he was still cumming and thick ropes of white mixed with the drying blood on his face.

Jesse coughed and sputtered in breaths when Gabriel let go of his hair. “Good,” Jack murmured and wrapped arms around him. It was surprisingly gentle, the way Jack held him and nosed along his shoulder, until his grip suddenly tightened to a nearly rib crushing embrace and he sunk his teeth down, deep, into Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jack’s teeth dug in. It shouldn’t have felt good, he should have tried to throw Jack off, but instead he went limp and let Jack stay there for several long seconds until he pulled off and lavished kisses and licks over the abused flesh.

“Perfect,” Jack murmured in his ear, his crushing embrace made Jesse’s ribs creak but he refused to let go.

Jesse could only moan in response, Everything was too much for him to even be able to consider forming words.

“Next time you’re on a honeypot,” Gabriel said as Jack pulled Jesse up only to shove him forward, stumbling towards the wall. “I’m gonna want you to realize that I’m watching, want you to impress me.” Jesse’s cock throbbed harder between his legs at Gabriel’s words. “Be real creative,” he ran a thumb along Jesse’s shoulders and paused at Jack’s bite mark. Without warning he shoved his thumb down hard on it and Jesse’s knees buckled. Gabriel kept him from planting, face first, onto the wall by grabbing at his hair.

And then without warning, “Give me a color, McCree.”

Jesse stared blankly forward for a moment as he processed what Gabriel had just asked, “Fuck— uh, green?” He said slowly, “Just go back to what you were doin’ I’d let you know if it’s too much.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything in response, he just roughly tossed Jesse to the ground. Jesse’s head met the floor and Jack was on him in seconds. He shoved Jesse’s legs apart and slid two lube slick fingers in Jesse’s tight hole with no warning.

The stretch was almost too much for Jesse. His toes curled and his hole tightened further in protest.

“You gotta relax if you’re even dreaming of taking us both,” Jack said as he roughly spread his fingers apart. Jesse’s muscular chest heaved at the stretch. “Because two fingers is gonna be nothing compared to our dicks spearing you open.”

Jesse’s cock leaked on his stomach at Jack’s words. All he managed to say was a weak, “ngh,” as Jack slid a third finger into his ass. 

“There’s a good boy,” Gabriel pulled Jesse back onto his lap. Jesse’s legs were twitching slightly as Jack pumped in and out of him with his fingers.

Fuck, Jack was a sight to behold. His golden hair was crimson with blood, his face still stained with it. And his chest — Jesse wanted to shove his face in it, mouth at the perk nipples on the plump flesh. But that wouldn’t happen that day, was too  _ nice  _ for how he wanted Jack to treat him then.

“We’re fuckin’ again,” Jesse managed to say despite Jack’s finger fucking the brains out of him. “And I’m gettin’ a taste of those beautiful tits.”

Jack raised his eyebrows as he twisted his fingers cruelly in Jesse, pulling a groan out of him, “You think so?” Jack asked.

“Ngh,  _ yeah _ ,” Jesse groaned.

Jack chuckled and added a fourth finger to Jesse. The stretch was almost too much for Jesse, and Jack slowly, slowly slid in. One set of knuckles popped in, then the next, and Jesse came when Jack slid past the third knuckles and Jesse felt his palm.

His chest heaved as he came and a strangled moan poured from his lips. Jack kept pumping his hand throughout Jesse’s orgasm, despite Jesse’s oversensitivity. Hell, it felt like Jack started pumping harder, was ramming directly into Jesse’s prostate. He milked more creamy spurts of cum free from Jesse, whose belly was tensed and fists were tightening into fists uselessly.

When Jack finally pulled his hand free of Jesse, he felt his hole try to clench around nothing. 

But he wasn’t empty for long, not when Gabriel slid his cock along Jesse’s hole. He dragged tip around for many long seconds, it caught on Jesse’s gaping hole several times, before he finally slid in. There was no resistance as he slid into Jesse’s wrecked hole. 

Gabriel’s free hand pressed bruises into Jesse’s hips, his grip was so tight.  

And when Jack finally pressed his cock alongside Gabriel’s to slide inside Jesse, Jesse’s mind went white at the stretch. It burned, he was pretty sure he was tearing, but at the same time it felt incredible, unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Jack bit hard along Jesse’s collarbone as he slid his dick further and further into Jesse. Jesse’s mouth was open but no sound came out of it. He couldn’t think straight as Jack and Gabriel both bottomed out in him.

And then everything jumpstarted back on with a start as they began to slowly move. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Jesse half screamed, voice raw and rough from Gabriel’s cock. 

Gabriel bit down on Jesse’s unmarked shoulder and Jesse jerked at the feeling. A low, possessive growl left Gabriel’s lips and he bit down harder. Jesse’s hips twitched helplessly and a low moan left his lips.

“You’re not gonna be able to walk straight for days,” Jack growled in his ear. “Do you think your fellow assets will know it’s because you’re a sick fuck who gets off on torture.”

“ _ Ngh _ ,” Jesse groaned.

“What do you think they’d —  _ aah  _ — say if they knew you came when you snapped a perp’s neck?”

“ _ Fuck _ , I don’t know,” Jesse’s deep voice cracked.

“You’re never gonna find out,” Jack’s voice was a growl as he snapped his hips in Jesse. “Because nobody’s ever gonna know about this besides us. You’re ours, Jesse.”

“Please,” Jesse moaned. “I’ve been yours for a decade.”

“Damn right,” Gabriel pulled his teeth free of Jesse’s shoulder and his hot breath puffed against Jesse’s ear. He reached a hand down and tugged roughly at Jesse’s cock, “Nobody else is allowed to touch you, you’re ours.”

“Don’t want nobody else,” Jesse gasped out. “Fuck, I—“ he couldn’t finish the sentence as he came, only a few spurts of cum. Everything else Jack had milked from him with his entire fucking hand.

Gabriel followed him quickly with a roar, and Jack soon after. Jesse’s insides felt hot with their cum, and his chest was heaving with the force of his own orgasm.

Cum dripped from his sloppy, wrecked hole when Gabriel and Jack pulled free from him. His cock was completely soft and he felt near boneless as he laid against Gabriel’s warm chest.

All of the abuse he had just put his body through was beginning to catch up with him, his ass throbbed in time with his erratic heartbeat, his shoulders burned, and his scalp stung.

“Can’t believe I just got fucked by you two after I killed somebody,” Jesse mumbled.

Gabriel’s hand was gentle against Jesse’s thigh as he rubbed small circles into the flesh, “It’s the usual for me and Jack,” he laughed softly.

“Y’all need psych evals.”

“You need a haircut.”

Jesse hummed a response as his eyes drifted shut. His breathing has begun to even out when he felt a wet cloth rub gently against his still sensitive ass. His eyes shot open immediately.

“Relax, Jesse,” Jack laughed as he cleaned Jesse. “Just getting you clean.”

“How long have you been doin’ this?”

“Cleaning your ass?”

“Christ— no, killin’ people and gettin’ off to it.”

Jack hummed as he wiped along Jesse’s stomach, “Realized I liked killing the bad guys back in the Crisis. It was easy when they were bots. And then, after the Crisis, it became messier.” His blue eyes stared straight through Jesse,” But I quickly found out that killing the bad humans was just as satisfying, if not more than the bots.”

“Ah,” Jesse said. “So how often do you do it?”

“Once a month?” Jack set the rag aside to grab another that he ran along Jesse’s face. “Any of Gabe’s solo missions, I usually tag along on.”

“He’s the reason the body count’s so high,” Gabriel laughed.

“Keeps the aggression down,” Jack shrugged. “Maybe it’s a side effect of the SEP, maybe I’ve always been fucked, but I crave the violence. And if it’s the bad guys I’m killing, does it hurt anybody?”

Jesse shrugged, “I’m probably the wrong person to ask.”

“Mm,” Jack hummed in agreement. “But it’s beautiful in its own way, the violence.”

Jesse stared at the blood that still painted Jack’s face and said softly, “Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on my main and then I realized that this is far too fucked up to go on there, so I made a pseud for it lol. Maybe I'll write some more dark shit to go on this psued? idk. My main's smalls2233 tho  
> \---  
> This happened bc I accidentally started violent jack thirst the other day on twitter and I had to take responsibility for it lmao  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233


End file.
